You Could Say That
by ZombieVampireAuthor
Summary: A year after that day in the lighthouse, and Jenny's dreamed of Julian ever since Julian traded his life for hers. But when a new Shadow Man tries to throw Jenny in a game, she learns the Shadow Man she loved is not dead. And her days playing against these demons of fear are far from over. Is Julian actually here to help her? Or is this another trick?


It was hard to remember when the dreams started. A year ago? No, no, it was definitely after the games, after Julian shoved her away and traded himself for her, and that was less than a year ago. It was some odd number of months after that, Jenny guessed, when the dreams started.

It was a simple one. She would wake up in the field, bright, with grass as tall as her knees and flowers-so many flowers, as gold as the sunset off in the distance. The golden light filled the air with magic, tousled by the gentle breeze, swaying the petals into the air. It went as far as Jenny could see, stretched around her enormously, beautifully.

And she was alone.

But it was _wrong_. There was something missing, she knew, so she'd start searching, walking then running, but she could never find it, not for a while. It wasn't until she stopped running and simply began picking flowers that it would change.

It was like instinct. She'd turn, and he was there.

Just at her heels the field had been broken, torn apart like there had been some massive earthquake long ago, causing a massive tear in the ground. Between the broken pieces of land, Jenny could see into the earth, into the world that laid under her own, and it was dark. It was cold, barren, and so very dark compared to her bright beautiful field.

She couldn't see him at first, but she knew he was there, among the shadows, staring up at her.

She could never make out his face completely, but his profile was clear; his shocking white hair, those bright blue eyes contrasting so greatly with the shadows of the dark. The only thing that was as clear as day was his hand, reaching out of the shadows, to her.

Offering.

Jenny didn't take it. Even if she sat on the ledge and reached, she couldn't reach it. He was too far down, she was too far up. She would have to jump.

That thought always scared her, so she remained there, sitting on the edge of the broken world, to him staring up at her.

It was impossible to tell how long she sat there, staring at him, until she'd finally offer her hand to him. Instead of asking for a hand to help her into the darkness, she offered a hand to help him up into the light.

Then the tear in the ground would close on her.

Every night it went on like that, for the longest time. She'd search for him, never actually see him, never reach him. Until finally, it changed.

She couldn't remember when, had to be somewhere in the middle of the year after everything happened. Maybe a month- two months? She woke in the field as usual, but when she turned to start running, searching, the tear in the ground was already there, broken apart, but not as wide, just enough to fall through. And there, just standing on the other side, was Julian. Just as Jenny had last seen him, dressed head to toe in black, with his sleeves rolled up, bleach-white bangs hanging in his face, over those glorious blue eyes.

After that, Jenny felt the difference. It was odd to say it, but after fighting the Shadow Man for so long and coming to realize how much he had actually been there all throughout her life, Jenny had to admit that she recognized the signs. The constant feeling of being watched, feeling as though someone was above her at night, just a touch away from her bedside until she turned on the lights, the _comfort_ she felt in the darkness. She noticed the difference immediately. Once the dreams changed, Jenny knew.

And how vividly they changed. Sometimes Julian would close the gap, cross to her side and dance with her there in the field. Other times she would jump the short distance, to his open arms. Sometimes she would dream of the cave, in that tiny little sliver of space and time, and Julian is there as Jenny last saw him, tender, vulnerable, almost human. She's always with him, sharing that kiss-THAT KISS, that rocked her so hard she could do nothing but stand there and FEEL. Other times she would see him somewhere else completely, back in the more games store or at the dance.

It was always different, old memories, new places, extravagant, even vulnerable; And it was there, the feeling of waking up and basking in the darkness, that she knew deep in her soul that Julian was alive, watching her again.

Tonight, she dreamed the one she hated the most. She saw him with his Ancestors, as he yelled at her to leave and they brought out the Stave of Life and a knife-

The lighthouse door slammed closed, jolting Jenny's mind awake, her mind breaking from the darkness too abruptly to even gasp. Before she could even register what was reality and what was still part of that horrible nightmare, Jenny felt her bed move. The arm came around her from behind softly, where the kiss on her ear soon followed.

"Sorry," Tom whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Jenny forced herself to relax, to will away the tremors the shadows of her room brought, and instead focused on the gentle heat coming from behind her-of Tom's body pressed against her from behind. Cuddling with him like this was always just enough to erase the fear, to calm the storm and lull her back to sleep. That was, until Tom got up.

Jenny watched as he scooted to the end of the bed and began to put on his shoes. Instantly, she sat up with him. "I thought you were staying the night," she said not so quietly.

He didn't even look at her. "I told you, I can't. My Dad needs me in the morning and... I promised him I would take him to that fishing expedition for the weekend."

Jenny ignored the sting of pain from that with a scoff. "What about Zach's surprise party?"

That's when he looked back at her. "I thought it was next weekend?"

"No, his birthday is on Thursday. We were going to surprise him on Monday when everyone could come, I told you-"

"No, you told me the 28th-"

"What's the point of having a surprise party AFTER your birthday?"

Jenny hadn't meant to snap but she did, making Tom look away from her once again.

"I'm sorry," he finally said with no warmth in the words at all. "I forgot. But I promised my dad this weeks ago."

Jenny mumbled as she laid back down, purposely with her back to him, "You promised me."

If Tom heard her, he didn't say anything on it. He hesitated for a moment after finishing his shoes and Jenny could feel it; that awkward tension thickening in the air.

It wasn't the same. Nothing had ever been the same after all the games. Even she, herself, was different; Jenny knew. That was something she wasn't afraid to admit, to try and change.

Her and Tom however, never really seemed to fit back the way they were supposed to. And that was something Jenny wasn't sure she could fix.

It was moments like this though, as Tom silently gripped her hand once before he headed for the door, that made Jenny unsure if she wanted to fix it or not. Of course, she still cared for him, but it was all different; the way they held hands, the way they talked. Hell, even the times where they would just sit and watch movies and just be in each other's presence was different. Jenny wanted to blame herself for it, or more so the Shadow Man that had changed her, but there was no point.

It still hurt when Tom left, leaving Jenny alone in her room once more, but even so she didn't try to stop him. She never tried anymore.

….._

The mall was too crowded for comfort. It never bothered Jenny any day before this, but today she just couldn't shake it. Such a creepy feeling, like she was constantly being watched, but worse. Like they were right behind her, reaching for her, fingers outstretched like hers on the bridge, about to grab her, until she turned around and it vanished.

Audrey finally noticed after a good hour or so. She was dressed in a vintage blouse, high-brand scarf, and cotton skirt which only made her auburn curls seem so glossy. "What's your deal?"

Summer was on the other side of her, her blonde curls pulled back into two loose childish pigtails. She wore an hour-glass pink dress that flowed down into frills at the ends. "Are you feeling okay, Jenny?"

Instantly, Jenny forced herself to relax. She didn't want Summer to worry and she knew Audrey only cared about keeping the new shoes she bought safe from any human contact other than her own. "Fine. Just tired, I guess."

"Well, wake up!" Audrey said with a flip of her hair. "We got a lot more stores to hit."

"Not just shoe stores," Jenny said quickly. "Remember, we're shopping for Zach's birthday present, too."

Summer said, "The surprise party is in three days!"

Audrey only pouted sourly, but Jenny hooked her arm happily. "Just a few photo frames, maybe a couple rolls of film. Then we can return to your perfect shoe hunt. All right?" Audrey never answered, merely pulled out her compact and hid her smile in her lipstick tube.

Summer pointed to a very vibrant store they started to pass. "Oh, how about that one? It looks…artsy."

Jenny looked to Audrey who sighed and shrugged. "I guess," she said, "we have time for that."

They all smiled and linked arms, but it was while walking into the store that something caught Jenny's eye. A blur of black went flashing by and she slipped out of their grips. It actually made her wince and she stopped in the doorway of the store. She stared into the moving crowd but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Was probably a small child.

Jenny had been to this mall ever since she was a fresh teenager. She knew all the stores as well as Audrey knew how to pick out the finest pair of heels. So, when the she caught a glimpse of the strange store sign down the aisle, she was shocked to say she didn't recall it. Had it always been there? She couldn't read it from this distance, but she could tell the writing was unnatural. Maybe hand-made? What was it doing behind the bed section in the Home Furniture store?

"Jenny?"

She heard Summer calling her, like a lost kitten crying for its mother, but a lot softer. Yet, Jenny was too distracted. All she could picture-all she could _feel_ \- was when she first saw the More Games store. The one _he_ had set up as a trap and changed everything about her life and her friends and herself-

"Jenny? What's wrong?"

Jenny finally met her friends gaze but looked back to the store sign. "Um… nothing…"

It couldn't be. Could it? It had been a long year since that day. The day he let her leave after she had won. Or, moreover, forced her to leave. That day in the lighthouse she had realized she wanted to save _him_. But _he_ never let her. Her friends had to drag her away and that was the end of it.

But that hadn't stopped the dreams. Or the curiosity, or the feelings, the eyes watching her, that mysterious feeling creeping up her neck, like that day she first saw _him_ -

She felt that same sensation now, one sucking her in, sending out a dangerous, but somehow secluded safe aura. But she wasn't in danger like before. She was fine…. right?

She knew it was going to be stupid.

But she had to know.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "But there's a store-I just want to check it out. You two go on ahead."

"What?"

"I'll text you!"

And like that, she was walking away from her friends, heading right for the furniture store opening. Her eyes were dead set on the sign, and as she got closer it became clearer. She was right, the writing was atrocious, but resembling a beautiful cursive. Thick black letters that swirled all together in one long symbol. It wasn't clear at first, but eventually Jenny saw it.

 **Your Hidden Desires**

" _Ow_!"

The pain shot across her ankles, making Jenny wince back. There was that black blur hissing at her ankles, then sprinting away. A black cat. Really, in a mall. A stray black cat just ripped open the ends of her jeans, but it hadn't scratched her. She examined the damage and saw only her pants had been ripped. The shock had tricked her into believing it was pain and that was enough to make Jenny slightly frightened. She didn't know where the cat came from, but it darted quickly into the crowd, where no one else seemed to notice.

It was unnerving for a moment, but her skin prickled nervously, and she looked back to the store sign. She moved with the crowd and stopped at the door.

It was really stupid, she realized.

But it just wasn't _possible_.

Suddenly, she scared herself. The hissing from that cat was echoing in the back of her mind, like some sort of an alarm. Animals never hurt her, but to come out of nowhere like that-

Jenny started to back away until a woman pushed passed her and walked right into the store. Somehow, Jenny stood unsettled. In _his_ store, there were only the two of them. A trick of reality from his shadows. But this was an actual store and inside she could see shelves and games and _frames_.

She could feel the invisible scratches on her ankle burning, but still, she stepped inside.

It really was a small store, three cramped walls boxed around a desk. Everywhere there were objects, from things looking like exotic dream catchers and ceiling decoration connected everywhere, to numerous artifacts, vases, instruments, games, crowding the walls. It was so much to look at, that it all seemed connected, the leather strands and thin wires eventually leading Jenny's eye back to the counter resting in the middle of the room. She couldn't call it a counter, though, because it was just too crowded with mirrors and odd-looking dolls, and such a queer mask-

Jenny flinched hard when the masked moved and revealed an actual face, but the surprise wasn't what shocked her. The man was handsome, very handsome actually. He seemed older with his hair flipped over in a smooth curve. It was strange though; his hair was light, but it wasn't a blonde or even a strange white. No, the edges were tipped with black as if burned, while the rest of it-

-was silver.

Jenny finally gasped. She waited till he approached her before she tried to look away, but his _eyes_. She had to see his eyes.

Surprisingly, they were normal, a very auburn-brown shade. But it was his _smile_ , such a devilish smirk, that was far too familiar to Jenny. Even his clothes looked a little weird, but it was more of a Gothic look, with black ripped pants and some kind of leather vest with numerous metal trinkets dangling off. He stood very tall with his hands together at his gut.

Somehow, Jenny didn't trust this store anymore.

"Welcome," he said very subtly, as if talking to a child. "What's your hidden desire?"

Jenny almost laughed, but the goose bumps had raced up her spine and were seeping into her hairline, making her itchy and uncomfortable. "Um.. I-I don't know. I'm shopping for my cousin, actually-"

"An artist?"

Jenny stiffened. "No. Why'd you say that?"

His eyelids dropped a little, making those brown circles look black, and Jenny suddenly felt trapped. She had to look away, at the other customers wandering the store, to convince herself otherwise.

The man took a step back. "I say such things because when I look at you, I see things… I don't think you can see." He reached behind the tangled mess of objects at the counter, without breaking eye contact with her, and pulled out a frame.

But dear God, this frame was beautiful. Very unique, made of wood with curved edges and the tiniest details carved right into and through the wood. A miraculous design that seemed impossible to look at. It was so wild, but so smooth that Jenny thought it was constantly changing, until the man brought it closer and she watched it flicker. Lines of silver were actually engraved into the design.

Jenny couldn't help but smile. It was beautiful, but, **God** it was perfect. She looked back at the man who was awaiting her reaction with that same unnerving smile.

"Nice, isn't it?" he said way too haughty for Jenny to handle. He ran his hand down the smooth wood, and the way his fingertips curved one of the corners made Jenny want to touch it-No, _need_ to.

"How much is it?"

"There's no set price." He said quickly and let it drop. The silver wavered like a wild flame. "It's one of a kind, the only one in this store."

Jenny caught on. He was trying to toy with her. "Then how much do you want for it?"

"It's not for sale."

The way he smiled after that made Jenny feel idiotic. _Then why show it to me_ , she thought stubbornly. "Fine," she said a little sourly and started to turn.

His laugh sent chills through the air. "Oh, come now. I'm only joking." He said and waited for Jenny to turn back. He handed her the frame, but Jenny suddenly didn't want to take it. Of course, she _wanted_ to take it. She could already see Zach's eyes lighting up after he unwrapped it, but the hand offering it to her seemed so untrustworthy-

So frighteningly familiar.

Jenny grabbed it, the same time she grabbed her wallet from her purse. The man clicked his tongue with a shake of his head. Jenny stood still, holding the opposing end as he did, keeping them separated only by the hunk of wood. "Thirty bucks," she said a little uneasily.

"I won't take twenty."

Jenny scoffed and shook her head back at him. "Are you trying to bargain or give it away?"

Something in his eyes flickered and the atmosphere changed. There was a pull on the wood that forced Jenny forward and if it wasn't for the frame pressed against her chest, they would've been completely touching. Being so close to this man made the shock reel her back to her senses.

What was she _doing_?

Jenny tried to pull away, but she couldn't let go of the frame. For the life of her, her fingers wouldn't uncurl. She was looking down at her frozen hand when the world seemed to cave in around her, boxing her in with this man.

"I'm not giving anything." Somehow the voice didn't sound so smooth anymore. It sounded threatening and right above her. Jenny was afraid to look up, but she did. Those eyes were soullessly black, the hair mundanely silver, and that smile-

-wolf hungry.

"I'm _taking_."

Jenny didn't think. She felt her hands moving before she could realize what she was doing. Using the frame, she jabbed the wood right into his neck, making him choke on his words. The second he flinched, Jenny ripped herself away and bolted for the door.

She was in the mall. Not the More Games store. There were people. Actual people with her, she was on Earth-right? Yet, the double doors slammed closed before her with an icy wind rushing at her. She realized the people were real because they started to utter confusion as the icy wind began to knock everything off the shelves. The ground started to shake _violently,_ throwing all the others to the ground and making Jenny grab the nearest thing-a bookcase- to stabilize herself. The lights began to flicker, casting her in complete darkness for a second, light, dark, light, dark. Jenny looked to the door across the room and watched that slam shut as well. Then her gaze landed on the "man" in the center. He was still smiling, although his neck was red.

"Don't think that'll save you."

Jenny moved behind the standing bookcase because she could feel it coming. The atmosphere tightened, and the wind turned sharp somehow, like a real blade, that pierced through the wood. She jumped back and watched the ice snap the wooden shelves and glass articles to pieces. Like a giant icicle it erupted from the ground, causing people to fall from the tremors, and almost trapped Jenny against the wall.

She could feel it again, so she turned into the small space between two layers of shelves where the next icicle came from her feet and ripped through the wall. Plaster crumbled and fell, things shattered, everything trembled. But all Jenny saw was the light of the outside hall peering through.

As fast as she could, she used the nearest unbroken shelf as a footing and climbed through the hole in the wall. She landed on the other side unevenly, hurting something in her back. The mall was in chaos, crowds frantically trying to get out of the mall as the Earthquake made the entire second floor sway.

Just as she started to run, the ground ripped apart again, sending up another icicle that hit her arm and knocked her over. Then one came up on her right, then her left, then another.

They're surrounding, she thought stupidly, but it was too late. The last one was appearing before her, about to officially trap her in a sharp ice prison-blur-blue-and the icicle was sent at an awkward angle away from her.

Blue. God, she knew that blue.

The eyes of the black cat were right in her face, growling or moaning, making some noise-Jenny couldn't tell from the trembling and the screaming coming from all around her. The glacier blue eyes made time stop as reality tried to catch up to her. Yet, the icy wind smacked her so hard from behind that her forehead hit the ground. With a surprised scream, she forced herself up. The cat moved and darted off for the moving crowd. Jenny was bewildered and disoriented, but she made herself follow.

People were running now or stopping and staring. Security guards went running in the opposite direction, but a lot of people were being knocked over. The tremors had gotten so bad now that Jenny couldn't run in a straight line. She was tripping over herself, running into people, falling on the railing, but she kept her eyes on the moving black blur. It was moving between people's legs and under counters, around stores, but no one except Jenny seemed to notice. And that was all jenny tried to notice because now the back of her shoulders was aching, her knees were shaking, and the constant echoes of the ground ripping apart as ice hunks erupted were making her head spin faster than time.

Soon the cat moved down the escalator where people were moving quickly to get down or off the moving stairs as fast as possible. Jenny didn't wait and wedged herself in, trying to get back on the ground before she could lose sight of the cat. Yet, there was an unfamiliar crack and the stairs swayed. Everyone screamed and collided together, causing more pain and confusion than Jenny could handle. The side cracked under jenny's hand and practically fell off, leaving as opening.

Jenny didn't get the choice of jumping to the first floor or not. The crowd pulsed, and she fell. The ground was unforgiving, but the only damage was a massive headache and a limp ankle. She winced in pain, but something was hitting her on the wrist. The cat was back and hissing at her, the blue eyes glowing like the hottest flames. Jenny felt too weak to think and made herself get up. The world was gone around her now, and she stumbled her way out of the mess of the broken escalator.

She didn't get far before the ground erupted again, but it wasn't an icicle this time. It was something a lot larger, stronger, and unearthly. The large black mist came up like some kind of tangible hand. Jenny jumped back, but somehow the fear didn't register. She bolted around it, ignoring the painful cold wind roaring around her. She could literally feel its temperature going beyond human numbers as her skin burned and threatened to peel open from the cold. But she couldn't stop to think about it. She disappeared into the panicking crowd and the next thing she knew, she was outside.

The cat jerked to the left while everyone flooded the street to the right. Jenny ran around the mall into the small shopping complex that resided at the side of it. There were a few small shops where their owners were running out in shock. Jenny just got a glimpse of the black tail disappearing behind an abandoned door.

Jenny practically fell inside, landing on her knees, with the abrupt slam of the door behind her. And with that everything was suddenly still.

There was no more noise, no more rushing or flames or ice. It was just the silence and the erratic beat of her heart thrumming in her ears. The cat was gone. All that remained in the room was a rotting couch and the shadows swallowing up the corners.  
Quickly, Jenny stood up and looked at the door. It was like looking into a dream in a way, having been running for her life only to stop and stare, knowing the danger lurk somewhere close by. She swallowed to get her breath back then approached it. She tried to move slowly but she was shaking too much. She knew the danger was close. She knew she should leave as fast as she could for numerous reasons but somehow, she just _knew_.

She yanked on the handle and the door didn't budge.

She tried harder with real effort and jiggled the locked handle. Nothing. Soon she smacked the door with a groan.

"Damn it, Julian!"  
"Yes?"

Jenny spun around so fast that she almost tripped. Maybe she was in a dream. Maybe this was just some sort of twisted nightmare; or she had fallen and hit her head, back in the mall, unconscious-Because just like that, she turned and there he was.

He stepped from the opposing corner, the shadows pulling off his face like some sort of mask and revealing that wolf-hungry smile. He was wearing a ripped black shirt and some black pants made from shiny black fabric that Jenny just knew wasn't from Earth. His hair was duller than she expected, but still had that shocking snow-white gleam. And his eyes-God, staring into those again took Jenny back to the point where her breathing got caught up in her throat. Such a mesmerizing blue, like the first drop of a glacier in the artic, sinking so far into the depths that it took on a whole new inhuman shade of blue.

At first, he just stood there, smiling and silent. Really, he had no need to speak. His eyes said everything, running over her slowly-carefully. It was all he had to do to capture her, to have her complete attention, to frighten her, even.

The two of them stood there like that, stiff, staring, for a very long time.

Julian spoke first, gaze roaming up and down her body once clearly, as if fully taking her in. His tone came out subtly nostalgic. "Hello, Jenny."

Jenny didn't know what to do. It was like she forgot how to breathe. She'd think that after dreaming of him so much that she would be prepared for this. But suddenly being face to face with him like this, to abruptly be in the same room with him again after so long, sent Jenny's mind straight back to the cave-How vulnerable they both had been, how serene and mundane that moment was. The bittersweet pain Jenny had felt that day came rushing back to her, swelling in her lungs and she just _knew_ that this Julian was real. She felt it in her core, in the way he gazed down at her the same way he had in the cave-honestly-desperately.

She wanted to hug him. To touch him, to ask him what happened-

But then Jenny saw something that made the hope in her gut twist into despair.

Julian looked wistful.

Just like he did at the end of the game, back at the lighthouse, before his Ancestors showed up. Right, before he died, when the game was over, _really over_ , things were…. different. It all came rushing back to Jenny, how she had won, how she couldn't bring herself to leave, because she wanted to save him, and he shoved her away-

Julian wasn't the type of person you just hug after not seeing for a long time. He was a demon. A demon who fought for her and lost, then traded his life for hers and now was here, talking.

She didn't know how long this moment lasted, the two of them just standing there like this, but the atmosphere slowly relaxed. The adrenaline in her blood calmed, her breathing slowed. Bit by bit, her common sense came back to her. She wasn't dreaming. She was just almost killed by another Shadow Man-A Shadow Man other than Julian. Another freaking demon of darkness that just attacked her, in the mall, in public, and now here she was standing face to face with the demon that said he loved her-that she last saw being engulfed by his Ancestors; After a whole year, after not knowing what _happened_ to him-

Jenny wanted to ask what happened-Why he disappeared if he clearly wasn't erased-Why he didn't reach out to her-But he spoke before she could.

"You should have realized it when I scratched you."

He said it quickly in such a haughty tone that Jenny almost missed it. But she caught it, of course she did, and she understood immediately.

The cat. The cat with those same impossible blue eyes. The one that led her here-That she saw _before_ going into the store.

"It _was_ you." Jenny felt the words slip from her lips numbly, and she watched those heavy lashes of his droop over those gorgeous eyes; eyeing her down like a predator to a prey.

It was there, being on the other end of that gaze once again, that her senses finally snapped back to her. Old instincts kicked in, and her defenses hardened. This was _Julian_ , the demon that tricked her and hurt her friends-

But gave them back-

He tortured them in not just one, but three games-

But he traded himself for her-

Jenny was confused, but she didn't let it overwhelm her. She straightened and faced him squarely, directly, as if he just challenged her to solve some complex riddle. "But you didn't scratch me. You didn't even break the skin."

Those mesmerizing pools of blue didn't even blink. "That wasn't my intention. You're smarter than most, Jenny. You should recognize a warning when shown one."

"A warning?"

"About the game."

Jenny felt all the blood drain from her head right down to her toes. But the fear didn't get to her. Not yet.

Instead, her voice came out sharp. "I thought you said you were done with games?"

She saw the recoil in his eyes, how something vicious flashed behind them, but he didn't smile like she expected. No, he didn't even blink. He just stared at her, firmly. Seriously.

"I am." He said it so bluntly, so flatly, that it didn't even sound like Julian.

Oh, Jenny didn't know how to describe the way her lungs squeezed on her, making it harder to breathe. She didn't want to think about it.

"Then who was that?" She asked firmly, "Why was he chasing me?"

Something flickered in Julian's eyes then, and they moved to the side, as if looking behind the door at what had happened. "That would be… a fellow Shadow Man. You may call him _Con_."

With the French accent he suddenly attached, Jenny instantly recognized the insult. Audrey had said it once when some guy was harassing them at a restaurant. "Con" was French for "Asshole," and it took all of Jenny's strength to fight the smile down from that. Although she did feel the corner of her lips curl up just slightly.

Focus, Jenny. You just almost died.

"Another Shadow Man? What…" Somehow the thought couldn't process correctly.

"He's mocking me," Julian said slowly. He put his hands behind his back, and began to walk along the back wall, away from Jenny. She finally noticed that there wasn't much space inside this room, leaving only a few feet between them, increasing with step after slow step as he casually moved away. "He pulled _my_ trick on _my_ target, intending to pull it off in front of me like I would just sit there and watch him even _think_ of threatening you."

He stopped on the other side of the green couch, parallel to Jenny, now across the room. After so long, he was just right there. After last seeing him before his Ancestors, as she was dragged away from him, he was right there. So close.

Yet, as he stood there, his profile facing Jenny, gazing into the shadows, to something Jenny would never see, she realized something…was wrong.

Julian was angry, yes that was it. His eyebrows pinched together in frustration, jaw squared as the rage came off him in waves. But it was more than just that. Jenny couldn't place it, but looking at him…something was different.

Jenny couldn't bring herself to ask. Instead she felt something familiar nag a her, something calm that seemed to clear the confusion. As if just realizing it, she said, "You didn't send him?"

Julian's head whipped around so fast that Jenny actually flinched. He looked surprised for half a second before the firmness was back in his face, like stone settling back into place. "I told you, I tried to warn you."

There was a spiteness in his voice that Jenny wasn't ready for, and it was the second she heard it that she realized what the feeling nagging at her was. It was like the cave. When she almost died, and he-

Jenny really needed to stop thinking.

"Is he gone?"

It was moment before Julian answered and once he did, Jenny saw lines in his face soften. "For now," he answered in a breath much like a sigh. "But I'm afraid he was just introducing himself."

"So he's going to attack me _again_?" The fear came out in that word, stressing the aftermath of almost being torn apart by icicles in a freaking mall.

But Julian was stepping toward her, and how easily he caught her fear. With his gaze alone, how simple he settled that frightened thought. "He _won't_ hurt you." Said so firmly, so sure, followed by the raise of his hand.

Jenny actually braced herself for his touch-for the way it would make her come undone, to leave such an odd tingle in her skin. She was actually holding her breath, eyes closed, ready to react to his icy touch once more after _so long_.

But it…never came.

Jenny opened her eyes just in time to see him dropping his hand. And the look on his face-He noticed it, just as Jenny did, and instantly he backed away from her, increased the distance between them.

Something was definitely wrong.

No, he needed permission, remember?

But Julian always took that….

"He wants to put you in a game, as I did," Julian continued calmly. "He's going to try and trick you again."

Again. Right. Jenny had known it was a trick. Well, she could only guess, but part of her had wanted it to be a trick. She knew, all the way until she walked inside that stupid shop. It was a _stupid_ decision.

The frustration from that, from all of this, made Jenny cover her face. "God-I don't understand. Ho-How did he even get here?"

To that, Julian shrugged. "How did _I_ get here?"

Jenny looked back at him to find him walking away from her. Causally, he pivoted then dropped onto the old green couch that sat across from Jenny. He sat with his arms rested across the top, legs crossed politely. His smile was back, small but _evil_. He was playing with her again, like he wasn't just trying to hide something from her.

"The first time I met you. Do you remember how?"

Jenny actually scoffed at him. "That was different. It was just us at the More Games store. This was…in public. There were others in the-"

The others. The civilians, all those people who had been in the store. The shock had Jenny choking on her gasp.

"Oh God, are they ok?" She quickly asked. "The other people who were there-A-Are they ok? Did he take them?"

Once more Julian shrugged, and casted his gaze to the side. "Who knows."

When he said nothing more, Jenny felt her frustration flare. She stomped forward, snapping, " _Julian_."

The Shadow Man met her gaze without hesitation. "It was his game, Jenny. A Shadow Man has his _rights_."

"But you interfered."

The edge of Julian's mouth pulled up, curling into a vicious smirk. "Only a little. He shouldn't be meddling with something that's not his."

Perhaps it was meant to be sweet, or seductive even, but somehow hearing him say something like that, after disappearing for a year, after leaving her to question whether or not he was still alive; to just show up like this and pretend everything was fine-Jenny couldn't take it.

" _Yours?_ " Jenny had meant to say it firmly, to snap it at him like the fool he was taking her for; but it came out much weaker than she wanted, almost breaking as she continued, "Is that why you shoved me away?"

Julian hadn't moved, but his eyes widened like a hawk's, latching onto her so tight that Jenny felt captured all the way from across the room. She had more to say, plenty more-

But the shame is what stopped the words from coming out. The shame that she fought him-denied him _so hard_ through all three games, then he sacrificed himself for her and she selfishly wanted him back-She had no right. To ask for that, to ask him to still love her, to protect her like this, she had no right.

"Never mind-Forget it. How do I stop him?"

Julian studied her for a moment, with his lips parted as if he were deciding whether to argue the topic further. Yet, whatever he was about to say died with a small sigh and he looked away, answering flatly, "You don't."

Jenny inevitably flinched, but he was explaining before she could question it, "You're not part of his game-You never will be. I'm handling it."

"But," Jenny was shaking her head, "you can't interfere completely. Not like last time-You just said-"

She was interrupted by the strike of pain to her head.

It was sharp and precise, like a needle piercing her mind through her left temple, making her grab her head with a hiss. She heard Julian say something, but she missed it. She had to take a minute-or was it just a second?-to get her focus back, but when she did, Julian was in front of her.

He was standing inches away, arms out as if ready to catch her if she fell, and his _face_ -

Jenny hadn't seen a look like that since the cave-since her nightmares every night-

"You have to wake up now, Jenny."

What?

But she could tell she was passing out, the blackness seeping in on the edges of her vision, crowding over the worried expression on the Shadow Man's face. Everything was becoming hazy-numb-sparking the panic in her heart so easily. She wanted to reach for him, to deny it even, but she fell too quickly. The last thing she saw were the deep blue of his eyes-that marvelous gaze now clouded with concern-

No, those were real clouds.

It took Jenny's mind a minute to realize she was staring up at a dark cloudy sky. The rattling in her vision was actually her being rolled down the sidewalk in a stretcher. She looked around her stupidly to find herself strapped to the moving bed, with two paramedics on either side. They were asking her questions and Jenny knew she should be listening, but for the life of her she couldn't process a single word they said. Because behind them was the mall-

And it was on fire.

Black smoke was crowding the air as flames licked out the doors from the inside. People were crowded everywhere, injured and being tended to like her, or terrified bystanders being pushed away by police officers.

It was so hard to process it all, especially when they began to load Jenny into the back of an ambulance, still explaining to her that only came out as gibberish.

"Jenny!"

Jenny found the small blonde immediately, stuck behind the line of policemen next to Audrey. They were in one piece, not even scratched-Thank _God_.

Perhaps she would've believed that there had been some kind of accident and she really had hit her head and that was all just a dream-

Until she looked down by her friends' legs and saw the cat.

The black cat was just perched there between her friends with the same icy blue eyes staring right at her.

With the same cloudy concerned look she just saw on Julian's face.

…_

"Jenny are you listening?"

Jenny flinched at Dees question.

They had arrived early to school to study together like always but Jenny yawned for what was probably the fourth time in the past half an hour before she forced herself to shake it off.

She sat up from the table, rubbing her eyes. "Sorry, no. What Was the question?"

Dee was looking at her over the book, those beautiful brown eyes also surrounded by bags from lack of sleep. "You didn't sleep again did you?"

Jenny shook her head.

Dee sighed and closed her book. "Fine let's just stop. I got to ask Ms. Cophey about last week's quiz anyway."

Together they packed up their stuff to leave. Jenny mumbled as she stood, "I'm sorry, Dee."

"Hey, not your fault. You were in a crazy situation lately. Just make sure you get some sleep before Zach's surprise party tonight, alright?"

Usually Jenny would be all over that, making sure everything was perfect and set up and times just right. But after what happened at the mall the other day, Audrey and Dee had completely taken over. Now the only thing Jenny had to worry about was getting to Dees house before Michael brought Zach over at 4, which gave her barely any time at all after her class ends at 3:30. And Jenny was already exhausted.

She knew it was going to be an odd day when she woke up this morning. First thing she noticed was that hadn't dreamed of anything. Not Julian, not the field, nothing. She couldn't remember the last time she hadn't dreamed of anything, nevertheless something mystical like Julian. The second thing to disturb her that morning was the present she found sitting at the end of her bed.

Jenny looked down to her feet now where the bright blue gift bag sat on the floor. She remembered digging through its white tissue paper, hesitating at first, but eventually reached in and pulled out the picture frame. The exact same one from the store. It had felt even more surreal in her hands, wood cold and smooth and just _perfect_. It would definitely fit one of his medium-sized murals, maybe encourage him to actually paint some more.

Jenny didn't want to think about it's sudden appearance. She hadn't wanted to think about anything that morning, or for the rest of the day. She just wanted to get to Zach's party and hope the gift put a smile on his face. That would make her feel better, not so tired. Not so empty.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Dee asked once they got to the hallway. "I don't mean to brag but your grades have dropped lower than mine."

Jenny didn't mean to cringe, but she covered it by picking the gift bag off the floor. She didn't really know how to answer that. She had been excited for college, in the beginning, but after failing her first subject of choice she had second thoughts. Once her second subject of interest went right over her head, she had completely given up.

The only other field she was interested in was mythology, the study of demons and mythical creatures, but she didn't know what kind of reaction she would get from her friends if they found out. Hell, even going to class right now was a drag. Jenny didn't want to be sitting in a classroom for 6 hours of the day. She didn't want to be learning about useless stuff just so she could try something she was interested in and having that be a waste of time too. She just wanted... Well she wasn't sure anymore, but something _more_. More than this.

Not to mention seeing Julian again, after being attacked, and the present this morning-

"I'm fine," she eventually answered. "Just...tired of math and science every day, you know?"

Dee gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as they stopped at the fork in the hall. "Well find what we're looking for, don't worry. Or who knows. Maybe it'll find us."

Jenny could only give her a small smile. Before she could turn to leave, Dee extended out her hand as if waiting for a hand shake.

"I am my own master."

Now that made Jenny truly smile. Dee had been terrified of college. It was one of the only reasons Jenny hadn't completely dropped out; that and the fact that she would disappoint everyone she knew. Having begun to fear the schooling herself, this was the one way they had managed to cope together. Who knows how many times they did this every week, but it was enough.

Jenny took her hand, grasping it like warriors for battle, and she said it back, with meaning. Dees smile was more than empowering to her. It still amazes her, the strength she saw in her friends every day.

There was no goodbye. Dee left after that going down the opposite Hall for her class. Jenny did the same, feeling a bit better about herself as she went.

The classroom was typical, the desk and white board up front while the row of seats rose up toward the ceiling like a mass auditorium. Jenny Sat near the top in the very back as always. She never did pay much attention to astronomy.

Her teacher was very boring, and always late. His monotone always threatened to put Jenny back to sleep, especially on days like this when she lacked sleep.

Although Jenny had to admit there was a small factor she did like about this class. When the teachers dull lecture led on and on, Jenny always found her mind wandering back in the Shadow World, when she crossed the bridge. When she could see all the nine worlds, all the stars, the _colors._ Thatwas a feeling Jenny couldn't get out of her head. She suspected it was the only reason she took this boring class, to revive that image of stars in her head.

She wondered about those stars now, about all the nine worlds, how they looked from that bridge. And guilty enough she thought of the shadow world, of the last time she was there, the game, the cave, Julian-

"All right class, shall we begin?"

Jenny nearly jumped out of her skin.

Her head had been down, against the tiny piece of wood they called a desk. That voice-Hearing it again made every one of her nerves stand on end. She sat up so fast that the blood rushed to her head, blinding her view for just a second before she saw him.

Julian was there, standing at the front of her class. The Shadow Man, in front of all these people, like it was the most natural thing in all the nine worlds. He was dressed appropriately in a grey suit, black vest and white collared shirt underneath. The monochrome outfit of course made his hair gleam silver in the fluorescent lights and his eyes-

Jenny didn't get the chance to fully comprehend what was happening because then Julian was talking.

"Your Professor suddenly fell ill-Just a few moments ago actually. So, I'll be your replacement for the next hour. You may just call me Professor J."

Jenny was on her feet. She had to stop him. Whatever game he was pulling now, she had to stop him before he hurt everyone here, before he dragged them all to the Shadow World like with the other games-

But he never showed up in person like this-Not on Earth. He needed permission-How did he get-

"Today we're going to talk about Norse Mythology."

Jenny froze.

Julian immediately grabbed a marker and began to write on the board, with such a dignified professionalism that you'd think he'd been a real teacher for years.

Oh, Jenny was sure he'd been many things, but a college professor didn't seem like a role Julian would take on-it was too _boring_ compared to the exotic and other-worldly roles she had seen him take. Even the shop owner he played in the very beginning had been eccentric and wild-

But now Julian seemed normal. Almost _human_.

When Julian stopped and stepped to the side to reveal the board, Jenny realized he hadn't been writing words at all. He drew a picture, of a tree so massive that it covered the entire board with nine specific limbs stretching out all over.

The nine worlds.

Jenny sat back down.

Julian faced the class again, but Jenny couldn't help but notice that he was looking up, in her direction, when he asked, "What do you think happens when someone dies?"

A kid up front answered without raising their hand. "We go to hell."

Julian smiled at the wicked answer. "And what happens to our bodies?"

"They decompose."

"What about our souls?"

No one answered.

Julian faced the board again and begin to draw something else. "A lot of people believe in resurrection or Heaven, depending on religion or culture. In Norse mythology, there are nine worlds. With the use of runes, passage between these worlds is possible, including Earth. However, what do you think lies in the space between them?"

When no one answered, Julian moved away from the board to reveal his new drawing-a scribbled mass of black.

"For most cultures, they call it Limbo. An endless nightmare, an empty vast landscape. Legend says souls were sent here for numerous reasons; sins, punishment, even something as losing a game. Theories vary, but the ones in charge of such a hellish land were the rulers of nightmares. Shadow Men."

He was going on, actually explaining with a good detail about the Shadow World, its connection to Earth, the rules, but Jenny couldn't take it. He was…. messing with her. Rubbing it in her face that he had total control over this situation, after so long-after dealing with another Shadow Man-to talk of them so casually-

His cockiness was too much. Jenny raised her voice. "I heard they were really ugly."

She clearly surprised the Shadow Man by how quickly he turned on his heels, looking right up at her. Jenny held her ground, crossing her arms sternly to show him he wasn't fooling her. The tension was obvious in the room, making a few people turn in their seats to look up at the blonde that hardly ever talked in class.

His smirk returned to its full extent, showing off his white teeth like a wolf baring its fangs. "And where did you hear this?"

"Read it in a journal," she snapped and saw the recognition flash in his gaze.

He turned back to the board like the topic bored him. "On the contrary, Jenny. Shadow Men were incredibly beautiful, used to seduce and deceive their prey. They start off by looking like one of us, and slowly deform into their true forms. See, Shadow Men were incredibly cruel. They took _selfishly_ , killed relentlessly. That much corruption starts in the soul, and works its way outward-"

"What about _you_?" Jenny nearly choked on her gasp the second she realized what she said and was correcting herself by the time the Shadow Man turned back around. "I-I mean, I read about a different one. A nice one. That…fell in love with a girl. And he ended up sacrificing himself to save her."

One student chimed in, "Do you mean Hades and Persephone?"

But someone else answered, "Hades didn't _die_ for her."

Julian was staring at Jenny very carefully, blue eyes as firm as the edge of a glacier. His smile was gone, replaced with such a pliant look that Jenny couldn't read into. It was a minute before he answered, and when he did, his voice was level. "Anything's possible. But if that was the case, then the girl must've gotten caught in a game."

He finished what he was writing, which turned out to be a rune. Jenny recognized it immediately.

Pethro, the rune of gambling.

Julian went on to explain it, it's meaning. "That's how Shadow Man got their souls, in order to punish and play with them as they pleased. If this particular one did sacrifice himself for a girl," he turned back on Jenny then, leaning on the edge of the board casually, finishing, "then she must've lost the game. Forcing him to trade his life for hers."

"And what if he didn't die?" Jenny asked, sitting up, caught up in this new game she started.

"Not likely," Julian answered bluntly. "A life is only as valuable as another life. But say he did." His gaze narrowed on Jenny then, and she felt his words strike right through her. "Why do you think he would return, if only allowed through a certain permission, to get back to her?"

Oh.

Oh _no_.

He wasn't here to mess with her. He was here to warn her. _Again_ -

Yet, another classmate was answering, "Because he loved her, obviously."

Julian flashed the girl a smile. "Obviously."

Then he turned back to the board, to erase the drawings he made, except for the rune. "But Shadow Men aren't made to love. They're made to make bargains and play games in order to get what they want. Whether it be love, or revenge, or simply a good laugh."

That made the class laugh and the horrible shiver raced down her spine because they didn't know-they didn't _know_ -

"But the cruelest part was all the players joined the games _willingly_. And when they lost, they gave over whatever they bargained for with a smile, even their lives." He drew something else, something Jenny couldn't see properly, as he finished, "But it was those who fought back, where the real fun began."

He moved aside again after that, but Jenny didn't understand. It was just another rune, one shaped like an hourglass on its side-

"Now I could go on, but frankly I don't give a damn about the rest so get out."

He said it so bluntly while tossing the marker away that half the class laughed again. The college students didn't bother questioning it and began to pack up their stuff. Jenny however remained exactly where she was, her gaze firmly set on the Shadow Man below her who didn't even blink at her. She waited for the catch, for the door to shut close on its own, for the lights to snap out, for the trick to reveal itself.

Yet, Julian only took off the jacket of his suit, revealing the white button up underneath that he smugly rolled the sleeves up. Then he merely stood there, matching Jenny with his own firm stance, gaze not leaving hers for a second while each student simply walked out of the room.

The minute they were alone-the _second_ everyone was gone and it was just the two of them alone, Jenny was down the stairs, storming up to him in a heartbeat. "If you think you can just come in here and toy with everyone then you-"

Her rambling was cut short when he kissed her.

He grabbed both sides of her face quicker than a strike from a snake, and had their lips pressed together so fast that teeth clicked together. Jenny froze instantly, inevitably stuck on the feel of his lips on hers, how the world instantly rocked away from her.

She didn't get the chance to even completely react because then Julian pulled away. He was still holding her face, so close that they both shared the same trembling breath as his lips left hers.

Jenny couldn't think, suddenly being this close again, staring into those impossible blue-But they looked different somehow. And his skin was like ICE. Had it always been that cold? Jenny couldn't remember. She remembered how smooth it was, like marble, how it's touch always left her so undone. She felt it now, how he touched her as if she was fragile enough to break, running the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone, causing her gut to tie into knots.

"Y-You didn't get permission," she mumbled numbly, without thinking.

Julian smiled then, as wicked and cold as ever, which was too much for Jenny to handle at such a close distance after so long. "You didn't stop me," he said just as hushed as she had.

Jenny pulled away then, she had to, glaring as she took five large steps away. Feeling the world come back to her. She was in college. Her college classroom with the Prince of Shadows standing before her in a suit and tie like it was natural-kissing her like he was back in a game-like he hadn't disappeared for a year with Jenny thinking he was dead-

The anger swelled up inside jenny too fast for her to stop. "Since when could you just drop on Earth and start taking without permission?"

"Since an hour ago."

Jenny wasn't expecting that. She felt her jaw drop, but Julian didn't explain further. He merely gazed at her like she was the purest thing in all the nine worlds.

"You're beautiful when you're all flustered, you know that?"

Jenny knew she should be upset by that, but for some reason the flirtation behind his words didn't fully register in her mind. There was something wrong with the way he said it, about coming to earth an hour ago. Now that Jenny looked at him, a step back without the anger blinding her, she could tell something... Something was wrong.

He was paler, that's what she noticed first, way paler than he should be. That's why his eyes seemed so off. Against his ghostly skin they were even more so a shock to the senses. But now, up close like this, they seemed...dulled. No, those were bags under his eyes. Julian looked _tired_.

Jenny noticed it all. He was slouching slightly, he was even breathing oddly and still he smiled at her-small, but a smile none the less.

"What happened?" She asked, and her voice came out gentler than she expected. "What's wrong?"

Julian merely tilted his head just slightly. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I know you-What happened?" She quickly added the second Julian opened his mouth, "And don't lie to me."

Whatever he was about to say quickly morphed into a wicked smile, one so amused and proud that he had to catch himself, get the words back out.

"Is it that hard to believe that I merely came to see you?"

"Yes."

Now that came out harsher than she meant it. Julian's face changed immediately, smile turned down, so she quickly added, "N-Not with another Shadow Man after me. You wouldn't waste time like that."

Julian leaned his hip against the desk with his arms crossed his chest. "True. But you haven't exactly been careful now have you?" The way he tilted his head just slightly, just enough to trap her under him like that, was too much for Jenny to handle at the moment. "Were you waiting for me to return?"

It took all of Jenny's concentration to will away the heat that threatened to bloom in her cheeks. "I expected you would come warn me again."

"Unfortunately, I'm not here for a simple warning."

He approached her then, slowly, with his arms still crossed. Jenny watched him do it, too, one step at a time, and she saw her chance to move away, the moment that she could keep the distance between them. She should have moved-He didn't need permission anymore and that made him _dangerous_.

Instead, Jenny remained where she was, asking, "What do you mean?"

"Con laid out his cards so I laid out mine. My Ancestors however decided to deem his better than mine. Thus they've...joined his game."

It took Jenny a second to realize exactly what that meant, and when she did, she felt all the strength leave her, threatening her legs to collapse on her right then and there.

As if sensing her about to collapse, Julian grabbed her-quickly snatched her hand where he cradled it between his. "They cannot touch you," he said quickly yet calmly. "I swear to you on it."

It was odd, how quickly the calm overtook her fear. She was able on focus on his grip, as much as she knew she shouldn't, and will away the panic that rose in her gut. Her thoughts, however, she couldn't gather properly.

"W-What-I don't-"

"I told you-I laid out my hand. Several against one is unfair. If my Ancestors can join this game, then so can I."

He emphasized his point by stepping into her space, slowly, until he was just over her, looking down to her with that impossible gaze saying impossible things-

Maybe Julian calmed the fear in her again, or Jenny was just getting used to games with Shadow Men because as soon as she understood what he said-that they were now on the same side, in a game _together_ , she didn't panic.

"A game," she breathed quietly, "with your Ancestors…We have to play against them."

"When you stepped into that store, you unknowingly gave your consent to the game, as originally with mine. I tried to bargain you out of it, but the best I could do was allow myself permission to play with you."

Jenny had to take a breath, to process that, then asked calmly, "What's the game? What are the rules?"

Julian didn't look away from her. "They kept you from me for eleven months, thus I bargained for eleven hours. I've already wasted one getting to you. We have the rest to get you somewhere safe."

"What do you-" She started to ask, but Julian was already grabbing her arm, turning her for the door.

"Not here," he mumbled stiffly, then flashed her a smile. "You know how we love our loopholes."

Jenny's first thought was her grandfather's, but that was all the way across the country. But if they hurried, with eleven hours-

Yet, Julian spoke before she could. "You know it's just polite to introduce your lover to your parents."

Jenny spun on him so fast that Julian actually laughed. "Shut up-"

"They don't have permission to that yet. We can seal your door. At least enough time to figure out a plan-"

There was no more time for arguing because in the next second, the lights cut out.

Julian moved immediately, yanking her out of the room and into the busy hall. There were a couple students, and each one jumped as the light at the far end busted out with a loud POP! Then the next one went out, and the next. It created a wall of darkness from the opposite end of the hall, rolling right toward them, _fast_.

Jenny secured her hand in Julian's and jumped for the back door. "This way!"

But the second they jumped through the double doors, they slammed back, throwing them back into the hall. The next closest door did the same, and the next one. All the doors on either side of them began to slam closed, permanently stuck, except for-

Jenny saw the opened door in the middle of the hall, where the darkness was quickly approaching, consuming the confused students in a heartbeat. Julian moved before she could, charging for the door, for the darkness. But the lights began to go out _faster_ , approaching their only exit just as fast-they weren't going to make it.

Yet they charged as hard as they could, and Julian shoved Jenny through the door just as the last light above them snapped out.

They dove through the door to a room with all windows, so bright and empty. The door across the way led to the courtyard, a very open space-a place they couldn't get trapped. Together they ran for it, sprinting hand in hand.

They were just on it, too, before Julian snagged Jenny by the waist. He yanked her to a stop in the same motion as he pushed her down. He threw himself on top of her just as the windows shattered.

Violently, glass flied everywhere. So abrupt so sharp that Jenny screamed. Julian picked her up just as fast as he had shoved her down while it rained the numerous shards, and with one kick the door was open.

Jenny stumbled away from the building with Julian still holding onto her arms. They finally stopped once they were far from the place where Jenny panted to catch her breath.

"I thought," she gasped, "they gave you eleven hours?"

"They did," Julian answered while he carefully lifted her hand, examining a cut on the back of it. It was so small that it wasn't even bleeding, but still Julian frowned at it as he explained. "They can't grab you for less than ten more hours. But that doesn't mean they're going to sit back silently. Not while I'm-"

"You're hurt."

It was just a cut, but it was worse than hers. Across his cheek, a harsh cut that was already dripping blood down his cheek. Compared to how pale he was, it was sickly dark. And it was odd, seeing Julian injured. He was always so perfect, so in control. Jenny had never even considered the fact that he COULD bleed. But seeing it now unnerved her farther than she ever imagined.

Julian looked up from her hand when she said it, then touched his cheek, as if just realizing the wound was there himself.

"We need to clean that up," Jenny said weakly.

That's when Julian flashed her a smile, which, due to the blood, only made it ten times as vile than it should have been. "Then you have no choice but to take me home."

Jenny felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she pulled her hand away. She knew there were more options. They could go to the nurse's office or anywhere else really-

But to put others in danger-to give them more permission…

She might have said something against it, but then the school alarm went off. Students began piling out of their classrooms, and teachers, all attention now focused on the building of shattered glass across the way.

Well they weren't staying here.

Jenny ignored the anxious knot that formed in her gut. She didn't want to name it right now. Instead she turned away from the chaos that was starting around the classroom, knowing Julian would follow her.

Yet, it was rounding the corner away from the school that Jenny saw her.

Dee stood in the confused crowd of students, looking at the shattered building as staff began to take notice before she began to search the crowd.

Jenny hid back around the corner immediately. "Can't you, uh…" she started to ask but the words failed her halfway through, how to ask for a distraction without making it obvious- "Get us there faster?"

But Julian understood and still that smile remained. "Actually, I was looking forward to a walk in the park with you, Jenny-"

"Shut up. You said it yourself, we don't have time to waste."

"And jumping through the shadows to travel faster will put us exactly where they want us."

Oh, that's right. Shit.

"And," Julian added, stepping into her space again to lower his voice, "my Ancestors are much craftier when it comes to getting permission. "

Oh, Jenny didn't like the way he said that. And judging by the firmness in his gaze, Julian didn't like the statement himself.

So, they walked. Jenny let Julian lead the way, allowed him to pull her by the hand the entire time. They kept clear of the streets, of any possible things the Shadow Men could use to slow them down. It didn't go as fast as Jenny hoped, as they trudged through the foliage of trees and bushes still in view of the streets. She was left staring at the pale hand in hers, as the white hair that gleamed with yellow-green highlights from the trees above. Something as simple as walking through the park-when he had shown her only exotic, _magical_ things-knocked Jenny completely off balance.

Jenny didn't realize how bad she was staring until Julian tightened his grip on hers.

"Don't run."

He said it so flatly, so _darkly_ , that the fear immediately sparked in Jenny. The growl followed in an instant, sounding right on Jenny's heels. She wanted to turn and look, but Julian tugged on her arm, until she was pressed tight to his side. She was stuck there, his arm now wrapped around her waist, left to stare at that glorious blue gaze staring down at her.

"They _can't_ touch you. Don't give them a reason."

The growling followed, but Jenny forced herself to ignore it. She didn't let her mind conjure up the millions of images of what beast could be stalking them, like some twisted version of the Shadow Wolf that Julian had made before. Instead, she looked straight ahead, and kept walking.

"Can they get permission to my house?"

"Not while I'm here."

Jenny looked up at him now, finding that half-lidded gaze right where she thought it was, inevitably still on her. He added, "I can stall them long enough to get inside, but I cannot read where they will come from or how until they are practically on top of us."

That made sense. He jumped on top of her right before the glass shattered, and he warned her only seconds before the growl came.

Julian said nothing further as another snap of jaws came from behind them. Then, as if to prove his point, Julian suddenly changed directions turning Jenny, so she completely avoided this thick tree. Immediately she heard the growl of protest from behind it. If she had walked passed it, it probably would've jumped at her.

But the growling got louder, as if there was a massive horde right on their heels, following them with every step.

Jenny didn't want to believe in the fear that sparked in her belly. Thus, she changed the topic.

"What happened that day?"

Julian looked to her, surprised.

Jenny immediately felt the embarrassment wash over her, and she stuttered, "I-I mean, I thought they were gonna-Obviously they didn't-But-"

"Really, Jenny, didn't you pay attention in class?"

His snarky attitude made Jenny snap back, "Maybe if I had a better teacher."

"I could teach you _other_ things."

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

Julian suddenly pulled her in a new direction, heading back toward the street. "In short, My Ancestors were going to erase me."

The gasp lodged in Jenny's throat. The memory of his Ancestors, with the stave, the knife, flashed before Jenny's eyes quickly-too quickly. Perhaps she would have said something on it, but Julian was continuing.

"The main reason they didn't being they wanted to mess with me."

"Because of Con," Jenny clarified, and Julian nodded.

"I entertained them by paying off your debt, but they created Con behind my back."

"And sicked him after me."

"Unfortunately."

Odd, how serious the talk became. Talking was never so serious with Julian.

Well, it was. Once. Twice if she counted their screaming desperate departure in the Shadow World. But never like this. Never on the same side.

Jenny could see the woods clearing by now-How long had they been walking? But she couldn't take her gaze off the Shadow Man, allowing him to lead her back towards the town. She heard a faint buzz nearby, to which she ignored because Julian was talking again.

"I made sure they left you alone, but they distracted me when Con put you in a game." He sneered at the forest around them, as if glaring right at his ancestors that lingered somewhere in the shadows. "Otherwise I never would have let it happen."

Jenny went to say something on it until she heard the buzz again. Only this time, it sounded _in_ her ear. She jumped, panic dropping her stomach to her toes as it always did when a bee got too close-

Julian knew what it was without asking. "It's not real-"

"I know," Jenny said, but she hardly heard the words. There was another buzz, then another. It got worse, louder, more frantic. It immediately sent Jenny's mind back to the first game, when Julian sicked the horde of bees on her. The memory of hysteria and fainting made Jenny's knees weak.

It's not real, not real. They _can't_ touch you, she told herself, but the buzzing was too loud- _too much_ -

She didn't realize she was covering her ears, until Julian pulled them off to drag her by the arms. He picked up the pace then, beginning a quick jog, and dragged Jenny firmly out of the woods.

But the buzzing followed. It never left Jenny's ears. She couldn't hear Julian anymore, couldn't hear her own thoughts-Is this what Shadow Men did? But they couldn't _touch_ her-

They weren't. They were scaring her, blocking out her common sense of hearing so that she'd panic. She wouldn't let them get to her.

She kept her head down, eyes shut, and followed Julian quickly. Breath, _breathe._ Even when the buzzing raged so loud that it sounded like a swarm was _inside_ her mind, she told herself to breathe. Told herself to relax. Like a movie. A horrible, messed up movie with very realistic surround-sound. She clung to Julian's arm tightly, believing in the warmth from his grip on her, believing that was real-Not the bees-Anything but the bees.

Jenny didn't know when they stopped walking, but she came crashing back to Earth when Julian kissed her.

Oh.

For a moment Jenny actually believed she was back in the games, back in the paper house, in those boggling hallways where Julian first kissed her. How incredibly soft it was-Nothing like the quick hard kiss he placed upon her earlier. This was so soft that it melted Jenny's bones immediately, left her sinking into the ground-No, his arms. He had her completely supported, kissing her in a sense that was almost wistful. Jenny felt it, the spark of warmth, followed by the shallow twinge of desperation.

The buzzing stopped.

How long it took-How long they kissed for-was impossible to tell. All Jenny knew was that by the time they both let go, Jenny had her arms around his neck, completely pressed against him. Julian's eyes were bright and dilated, like freshly polished sapphires half-lidded by heavy lashes, gazing down at her so mystically-Jenny missed that look. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but being this close to the Shadow Man, after a kiss like that, she forgot how _beautiful_ it was.

"Better?" Julian asked breathlessly, followed by the wicked smile that curled on his lips like a wolf baring its fangs.

Jenny wanted to scoff, to push him away, but she did feel better. Her mind cleared, panic gone without a trace. It was like breathing fresh air, invigorating, refreshing.

Jenny didn't answer him. She just pulled away, where her house stood proud over Julian's shoulder.

Right, game.

Jenny walked to the door with a new determination, knowing Julian was right behind her. She really tried not to think about what she was doing-inviting Julian-the Shadow Man that kidnapped her and tricked her friends into her _home_ -as she opened the front door. Yet, the voices immediately came to her, echoing from the kitchen, and Jenny slammed the door closed just as fast as she had opened it. She turned on Julian with the shock almost knocking her off the doorstep.

"Oh my God, my parents."

Julian raised his eyebrows and gave a look as if he hadn't already seen that coming. "Should I go introduce myself?"

Jenny smacked him so hard in the chest that Julian actually swayed back from it, but that didn't erase the cocky smirk from his lips.

"Shut up," she practically gasped. "That's not funny. If we go in, can Con get them?"

"Not if we seal the doors."

She looked back to the door for a moment, mind racing a mile a minute. "Um, ok, just…. stay here-"

"I'm not letting them get near you," Julian in a surprisingly firm tone for still having that smile on his lips. "You know how quickly we can strike in a second-"

"My parents can **not** see you. All right? I-They just can't-"

Jenny was already pressed tight against the door. When Julian took a step closer, practically pressing his body to hers, towering over her like that, she couldn't escape even if she did have the room. It was unnerving, how different it felt to be this close to him compared to just moments ago-from passionate and refreshing to intimidating and _dangerous_.

He whispered to her from such little distance, with those cobalt eyes drilling into her as they always had done, going right through her, to the parts of herself that she never would admit to liking aloud. "Then we'll have to be very stealthy, won't we?"

Of course, he would say it like that, so salaciously, so _dangerously_. It was dangerous. If her parents saw him, if _anyone_ saw him, especially in her house-to her _room_.

Jenny hadn't even fully considered the fact that she would have to bring him to her room- **her bedroom**. Julian. The Shadow Man that has caused such havoc in her life-To sneak him into her room like-like secret lovers-

She couldn't think about that. Not right now. What else was she supposed to do? He was right; he was her best shot at winning this game. She shouldn't leave his side. Not when he was here, alive, and-and-

She had to swallow something tough, to push down all the incoherent thoughts racing through her mind, in order to just break his gaze. Ok, her parents were in the kitchen, from what she heard. That meant they just had to get passed the entry way where the archway to the kitchen sat, up the stairs and they were fine. Simple. Easy. And Julian was the King of Tricks. Something like sneaking into a bedroom should be in his blood…. right?

Jenny let out a deep breath and returned his gaze firmly. "You don't say a word. Understand? And you follow me."

But Julian didn't pull away like Jenny had hoped. Instead, he stayed that close, and merely tightened his gaze. "I might get lost," he teased. Jenny was about ready to snap at him until Julian offered his hand, like a gentleman.

Oh, Jenny really couldn't think. Especially when she heard her mother call for her-Right, she had just slammed the door closed. They were probably wondering who the hell was at the front door. If they _opened the door_ -

Jenny swung the door back open, grabbed Julian's hand in the process, and practically jumped inside the house.

"Jenny?" Her mother's voice came again.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me!" Jenny called as she shut the door behind Julian-her front door of her house, behind _Julian_ -

She didn't look at him as she pulled him along the skinny entryway; she didn't have to know he had an utterly pleased expression on his face. She merely kept her fingers locked with his, not thinking about the marble smoothness of his skin or the surprising warmth from it at all and stopped at the kitchen archway.

"You know how I feel about slamming the doors," her father said, voice coming off lighter than normal from the other room.

"I-I know, sorry. I tripped and dropped my bag. Didn't mean to."

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked.

The stairs were exactly parallel to them. They just had to wait until her parents weren't looking and make a run for it. So, Jenny planted Julian right there on the corner of the wall that broke off into the kitchen, but in doing so she caught his gaze-those impossibly, beautiful blue pools. The way he looked down at her in the slight shadows of the entryway, there, again, after all this time. She was inevitably staring at them, at Julian, as she answered her mother. "Fine…"

Jenny had to physically tear herself away, breaking her grip on Julian, as she stepped into the archway of the kitchen. She was leaning on the same wall Julian was, just on the side of it, separated by mere inches. Luckily, her mother was cooking something on the stove, leaving her back to Jenny.

However, her father was nowhere in the kitchen.

Jenny went so much into a panic that she missed her mother's question. "W-What?" She stuttered as she looked around the kitchen, in the hall, in the living room-There! He was in the living room that connected from the kitchen. Oh, but he was in complete view of Jenny from the side. He was almost facing her completely, watching the TV across the room. If Jenny moved at all, Julian could be in his direct line of view.

"I said are you hungry at all? I'm making some sandwiches-"

"N-No. No, thank you. I was just...going to head to my room."

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked and turned to look at Jenny over her shoulder. Jenny had to compose herself, like she wasn't fully aware of the Shadow Man's presence two inches to her left. "We're trying a new recipe of chicken."

"No, I-I had a big lunch. I have a lot of homework to do so-"

Jenny dared a step, but her mother completely turned around, making Jenny pull back a bit too fast. She felt her hand brush Julian's shoulder.

"How's that mythology class going?" Her father asked without looking away from the TV.

Of all the times for her parents to be so interested in her day…

Jenny could practically feel Julian's gloating smirk right beside her. "Horrible," she snapped without thinking. "The teacher was a jerk today. A real asshole."

"Language!"

"Oh my God, what happened?"

Jenny cursed herself-No, she cursed Julian. He was closer, still against the wall, still silent like he was supposed to be, but Jenny couldn't focus on driving this conversation away so that they could sneak by when she could feel his warmth from this distance-his gaze pressing down on her from so close-

"N-Nothing, he just had a real attitude today. Didn't answer any of my questions."

"Really?"

"Well that's not very nice."

Jenny had to blink once, twice, to ramble through her frantic thoughts. "Y-Yeah. But he assigned us this stupid paper-"

"What about your other classes?" Her mother prodded. Luckily, she turned back to the stove, but now her father was looking at her.

He asked her something, too, but Jenny didn't catch it. She could have convinced herself that she imagined the sudden touch if the Shadow Man wasn't already so close to her. Even so, she felt it, the touch of his hand against her hip. It was soft at first, as light as a feather against her pants line. But then he _pressed,_ applying enough pressure that it was a carase, and Jenny felt herself jump.

"Jenny."

"Oh, f-fine. They are fine…"

"Well you should ask your father how his college classes went. Remember, honey?"

Jenny really tried to pay attention to her father's response, but then Julian's hand _moved_. It actually slipped under the hem of her shirt, onto bare skin-Touching her. He was actually touching her-He didn't need permission-

"...that yet, Jenny?"

Jenny had to meet her mother's questioning gaze in order to get the breath to answer her. "Sorry, w-what?"

"The quantum theory. Have you learned that yet?"

"Oh, I-I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"We're paying for you to go there, you know," her father scolded. "You better be paying attention."

Oh, Jenny was paying attention to something alright. Once she smacked Julian's hand as subtly as she could with her father's gaze on her, the Shadow Man seemed to turn his affections for her neck. Jenny was trying to pay attention to her father, really she was, but the second he finally turned back to the TV, she felt Julian's lips come to the back of her neck, kissing the exposed skin between her hair _so softly._

She shuddered. She hadn't meant to, but she did, to feel his kiss again at a time like this-Oh, how cruel.

Yet, it was in that moment, that the neighbor's dog barked, causing Jenny's father to look in the complete opposite direction for just a second. Her mother's back was turned.

Now!

Jenny jumped forward, attempting to pull Julian with her, but in the next moment she was back. Julian yanked against her grip so skillfully that he twisted her back, so she landed against his chest. She was in his arms now, still against the wall, where he had a hand over her mouth to stifle her surprised gasp. Jenny didn't have to question the move because her father was up, now walking into the kitchen. They would have been spotted instantly.

Jenny let out her breath of relief, when Julian removed his hand, at the sound of her father helping her mother in cooking. But now she was trapped. In Julian's arms like this, in the shadows of her own home, staring up into that perfect gaze of his-She knew they could go now. If both their backs were turned, this was their chance, but Jenny couldn't move. God help her she knew she should, but She was just standing there, staring up at him, helplessly.

Yet, all Julian had to do was put a silent finger to his lips and Jenny felt the adrenaline come rushing through her blood. Julian moved before she could however, keeping his arm around her as he stepped forward and glanced around the corner. He timed it perfectly, of course. Just as her father bent down to grab something from a bottom cupboard, and her mother was turning off the stove. He moved swiftly, dragging Jenny behind him silently, until they were passed the archway completely, unseen.

Jenny didn't wait for her parents' response. She jumped up the stairs first, forcing the Shadow Man behind her to follow her hurried pace.

She threw him inside and slammed the door shut all in the same motion. For the next few moments she could only stand there, breathing relief that they actually did it. Then she turned to scold the Shadow Man, but the hand came over her shoulder before she could fully turn. Julian had her trapped again, his body over hers against the door, face mere inches apart-being so close after so long-Jenny froze.

Julian held her there for what seemed like forever, touching but not touching, pressed so close that they were sharing the same breath and Jenny stupidly realized she was staring at his lips, remembering how hard and fast he kissed her just minutes ago-

He must've taken great pleasure in her reaction because that smiled pulled onto his lips, eerie in the way the blood was smeared on his cheek, and he leaned closer. Jenny didn't move. God help her, she knew she should-this was the last thing they should be doing-but she was literally stuck there, body melting into the door, eyes closed, waiting for his lips to press against hers, like they did outside-

" _Nauthiez_."

Jenny flinched on his breath over her lips but what he said-the rune-made her open her eyes.

Over her shoulder, Julian had painted the slanted _X_ on her door in his own blood-That's why the blood was smeared on his face-That's why he was so close-

That realization didn't make Jenny feel any better. Because the way he said, the word slowly rolling off his tongue, made Jenny feel more like he was trapping her inside with him rather than keeping anything else out. Together-Forever-Like he always said-

Julian lingered for a moment more, gloating with his gaze at how unsettled he had made her so easily, before he finally pulled away. And yet, as relieved Jenny should have felt, as she watched The Shadow Man walk away from her, she felt like her whole world had been flipped upside down.

Julian was in her room. Her bedroom-Her real room. Not a copy, not a mirage. He was really there just a few feet from her. Not a trick, not a dream. He was so…. different, compared to the colorful and average background of her room. Jenny was used to seeing him in front of crazy places like the Erlking Kingdom, or even shadows themselves. Not before her own bed where she had just been with Tom last night, And he was just standing there, at her window, painting the same rune onto the glass with his blood-

 _His blood_ -

The realization hit Jenny so hard that the gasp broke from her, "You're human."

Julian whirled around in an instant, the shock clear in the Shadow Man's face-Shock, another feature Jenny wasn't used to seeing in him. Yet he didn't hold her gaze long before he turned away, toward her bed.

"That's why you have to use your blood." Jenny continued, "That's why they can hurt you-Isn't it?"

Julian didn't look very keen on answering that, but once he did, his voice was taut like a cord ready to snap. "They...stripped me of my powers."

" _What_?"

His back remained toward her as he finished, "That was part of the deal. The only way I could join the game. To leave you untouched for eleven hours and allow me to get to you so long as I gave up everything-"

"Why would you do that?"

Julian faced her now with an honestly confused look, as if it weren't obvious already. "I've never let anything harm you. Ever since the first day I saw you."

Well, yes, but...For something like this, Jenny never thought-

When Jenny didn't respond, he sneered and looked away from her once more. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to rip Con to shreds as I would have liked. They dropped me here, powerless, to watch me scurry around like a mouse to try and stop him from-"

" _Julian_." Jenny was in front him in a second, snatching his hand that was inevitably clenched into a fist so tight it left marks in his palm. His temper has raised, morphing just on the verge of a shout halfway through the rant. Judging by how bad he flinched at Jenny's touch made her realize that he hadn't even noticed.

"They took all your powers away?" She asked, but her voice was small, quiet. "I-I mean, what can you do-"

"I won't let him hurt you," he said quickly and in turn squeezed her hand so tight that her bones melted instantly. "I'll use every fabric of my being to protect you."

That's not what Jenny was asking, but there was no way she could respond to that. Instead she asked, "How do we fix it? What do we have to do to reverse it-"

"We don't."

He punctuated that by releasing her hand.

"What?"

Julian looked away from her, but Jenny didn't let him brush that off.

"What do you mean we can't? W-What's the game, what are the rules-"

"It's not that simple."

"But there has to be a way-"

"There is!" Julian finally snapped, voice clear and firm and so very cold. His face was tight, lips pursed as the rage swelled in his features. It reminded Jenny of the last time she saw such a look when he was yelling at her to leave. "They made me an offer and I refused. We're not bargaining with them. I won't allow it. The main purpose of this game is to keep you alive."

Jenny didn't want to admit that she was shocked by his sudden fury, but it had been a year-a year without him-his voice-his touch-

"W-What was the bargain?"

Julian didn't answer her. He merely stepped passed her, to the center of her room, putting his back to her once again.

He was hiding it, Jenny could read it so easily.

And she _hated_ it.

"How are we supposed to win this game if you won't tell me what happened?" She snapped. When he remained silent, Jenny stormed around him, forcing him to meet her gaze as she scolded, "You sacrificed yourself for me. After chasing me for so long you just gave yourself up like I wouldn't care-"

"Jenny-"

"But now you're back and you're taking the consequences of protecting me _again_ from another Shadow Man, and if you just think I'm going to sit here and watch you die again then you're the stupidest demon I've ever met."

She knew she had him shocked by the widening of his gaze, how crystal blue they became as he gazed at her, took in her strength and defiance. Jenny basked in that look.

"You don't want to tell me. Fine. If you've taught me anything it's to find a loophole so that's what we're going to do. Get your powers back and beat Con all at once. Got it?"

Julian was still staring at her, but soon his shock turned to amusement. His smile was back, his real smile, the one vile and wolf hungry-Seeing it again made a shiver race down jenny's spine.

He reached for her and Jenny didn't flinch. His finger and thumb grazed her chin, just slightly, enough to tickle, and those azure pools dug right into Jenny's, craving himself there again after all this time.

"It still amazes me," he finally muttered to her. "How strong you are, how bright you shine."

Hearing those words practically purred at her made Jenny feel anything _but_ strong. Yet, she shook it off, pulled Julian's hand off her face so she could think-Focus.

"Sit." She pushed the Shadow Man down by the shoulders and was surprised at how easily he gave in under her hands. Still, he smiled up at her as he now sat there under her grip, on her bed-alone-

Jenny had to force herself to take a deep breath after she pulled away. She dug through her desk, searching for the first aid kit her mom had given her freshman year.

"Are you going to at least tell me the rules?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Jenny shot him her confused glare. "What?"

"Con laid out the game when he first attacked you."

Jenny found the little white box, so she sat beside him as he talked, opening and digging through the contents to find what she needed.

"I only saw so much that day. From what I can deduce, it's going to be a hide and seek basis."

"Because we're hiding right now."

"And they know it."

Jenny sighed as she poured some disinfectant on a cloth. Then carefully, she braced Julian's head on one hand and began to dab the wound clean with the other. Julian didn't even flinch, even when the wound hissed and bubbled. Jenny folded the cloth to a clean side and repeated it, this time wiping off all the blood. The wound wasn't as deep as she figured, but it did leave a harsh black line down his cheek, looking sickly dark against his pale skin. Jenny got a clean piece of gauze and tape where she began to dress it, to make sure it stopped bleeding.

That's when she realized Julian was staring at her.

Gazing down at her out of the corner of his eye, with that same satisfied smile, with Jenny's movie poster as his background. He was bloody and weak and in her room and he still smiled at her-eyes still shone like pure stones of azure-

Jenny had to look away, back to the wound. "You're staring."

"You're _stunning-_ "

"Don't talk or I'll mess up."

He chuckled then, and _God_ did that unnerve her.

How was this so casual? The only time they were in a setting like this was in the first game, on that couch-No, even that was staged, still in the Shadow World, in the midst of Jenny's own trap.

Well, if she thought about it, they had more moments like this. Technically they were never normal, always in a game, always under false pretenses. Not like this, raw, almost _innocent_ …

"W-Well he didn't say anything about a game in the mall," Jenny finally said. She ripped one more piece of tape and finished dressing the wound. "He just said he was taking."

Julian faced her then, and Jenny's brain rattled with the image of the gauze and tape on his face. "What exactly did he say to you?"

He asked it so seriously that Jenny could only reply the same way. "Well we were arguing-No, not really. We were...bargaining."

The word clearly set off the wrong chord in the air, making Jenny to stumble to correct it. "B-But it wasn't a game. It was just the picture frame, remember?"

Julian eyed her carefully. "A picture frame?"

"Yeah, like the one you left."

Suddenly, the dread swelled in Jenny's gut. Because as soon as she said it, she realized how wrong she was. That the present she found on her bed this morning, the one she thought Julian had left her, had been _hours_ before Julian was dropped onto Earth-He didn't see into the store-didn't know about the frame, didn't have permission-

Julian could physically see the fear as it drained in Jenny's face, mouth turning down, beautiful emerald eyes fading three shades lighter. He jumped up at the same time as her, having to grab her by the arms when she looked ready to bolt. "Where is it?"

"It was for Zach," she gasped breathlessly, then stuttered the rest in a panicked rush, "The frame we bargained for-I thought you gave it to me-I-I was going to give it to _Zach_ -"

Jenny finally did try for the door, but Julian's grip tightened on her, keeping her in place. "Jenny, relax. Where is it?"

"I took it to school with me. I was supposed to give it to him at the-"

"The party."

Jenny had whirled around to find the time, but she turned right back when he said that. Julian was looking to the door beside them, eyebrows raised as the realization hit him. "The picture frame is the key. They need it to get permission."

Jenny didn't need to hear any more. She made a move for the door, ready to jump through it and take her parent's car back to the school to get it back-

That was, until Julian side-stepped her.

With one move, he had her blocked from the door. The surprise was gone from his face, now replaced by a firmness she had seen back in that room when she was dreaming after the mall.

"It's a trap," he said before Jenny could even question him. "Whatever they are going to use it for next, it's to get permission to you. I won't let that happen."

"But we have to get it back," Jenny finally countered. "That's the key to his game-you just said that. We have to get it before they use it-"

"If I'm right, then your cousin already has it."

Jenny felt like the wind got knocked out of her. She couldn't even gasp, but she felt her eyes widen, cold air stinging them instantly.

"You left it at school. By the time you got there, they would give you a clue that they've already given it to Zach. Making you run back to his place, not in time, to run right into their trap-"

"He's going to attack the party," Jenny realized, breathlessly.

Julian's scowl was so sharp Jenny felt it cut through the air when he shook his head. "He plans to mock me. Thoroughly."

"Then how do we stop him-how can we save Zach?"

Julian didn't answer.

Jenny waited for a good minute for him to respond before she realized he wasn't going to. The answer was written all over his face, in the way he glared at her like pinning her down with two sharp icicles, the firmness of his expression as he frowned down at her.

The anger sparked in Jenny's chest like a burn. "Were not leaving him behind-"

"I'm not letting you walk right into their hands," Julian countered swiftly.

"He's my cousin, Julian-"

"And you're mine."

Jenny choked in a gasp.

Julian even seemed unsettled by his own words, wincing at the sheer fact that she wasn't his, not completely, but he was continuing anyway, "We're not playing by their rules. You're not playing at all. You're going to stay here, where I know you're safe-"

" _What_?"

"-And let me handle this."

Jenny gawked at him in horror. "Do you honestly expect me to sit here while another Shadow Man goes after my friends?"

"I can make you stay."

" _What_?"

Julian didn't explain. He didn't need to. All he had to do was motion his head behind her, where Jenny turned and saw her closet door.

 _Oh_.

When Jenny realized what he meant, locking her away with runes, the anger came rushing through her like a wildfire-

That was immediately doused with a tidal wave of regret.

Regret that she had done the same thing to him. She had fought him to leave her alone for so long and now he was here offering to save her cousin for her-No, he wouldn't save him. Julian didn't care about him. He was just involved with the game now. She was sure Julian would let Zach go to Con in order to end this game sooner and Jenny _couldn't_ let that happen.

Julian turned away from her, saying, "I'm going to get the picture frame. Once we have it, we can more clearly deduce what kind of game this is-"

"I'm going with you-"

Jenny only made one step toward him before he whirled back on her, snapping, "You will _not_ -"

"You said they can't touch me for eleven hours."

"Almost nine now, and that doesn't mean they can't find a loophole. Once they get permission to you there's no telling what they will do to you."

"I don't care," Jenny finally rose her voice back to him. "I'm not letting Zach get hurt because of me-"

"And I won't let them have you."

There, he said it again. The tidal wave came over Jenny again, harsher, practically drowning her in this horrible feeling. "Julian-"

"You're not leaving this room until the game is over, and that's final, Jenny."

"I'm helping-"

"No."

"You can't stop them-Without your powers-"

"If you don't swear in the next thirty seconds to stay here, then I will lock you in that closet-"

"You _can't_ -"

"Don't push me."

"No, I mean you can't because-"

"Jenny, _enough_ -"

" **Because I don't deserve it**!"

Jenny didn't realize she had screamed it until she saw the recoil in Julian's face, shock making him flinch, mouth turned down. He looked at her and Jenny was struck with the horrible realization that she was crying-Sobbing, tears now flowing down her cheeks so much that it burned. That's why she couldn't breathe right; she choked on her own sobs.

Still, she forced the words out. "I-I fought you to-to leave me alone, for three games, and when y-you finally did, I-I tried to stop you and-and now you-you're here to-to save me again-I don't deserve your help."

She couldn't stand the look on his face, looking at her crying like it was something strange he's never seen before-something he didn't like at all. She had to look away, pathetically trying to wipe her mess of a face as she gasped and stuttered stupidly, "I-I don't-You said you wouldn't bother me-and-and I **deserve** to be in this g-game. I don't deserve your help- _I don't_ -"

Quicker than a snake, Julian snagged her by the arms and pulled her into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her in a way that was desperate, as if he was the one who was going to collapse into a heap on the floor. And Jenny clung right back to him, desperately, fistfuls of his shirt to stay up, to keep from fainting because then she'd wake up-this would be another dream and he'd disappear, and she couldn't take that-not now.

Julian cradled her head next to his, fingers digging into her honey hair, lips tracing across her cheek to her ear, where his voice filled her head like white noise all over again. "I've protected you since the day I first saw you. I wouldn't stop even if you hated me."

Oh.

It hurt. Her heart actually throbbed at that, painfully, making her choke on another gasp-But to hear him say it, after being away for so long-

She had to take a second to get her breath back, but once she did, she spoke quietly, in the hollow space of his neck where she currently hid her face. "I don't hate you," she admitted, "I probably should, but..."

"I know."

Julian finally let her go at that, hand coming back up under her chin to make to her look up at him. Her cheeks were still stained with the tears which Julian gently wiped away with his thumb. Before Jenny could question him, he explained, "You dreamed of me."

And just like that, his abrupt smirk made any regret Jenny was feeling wash away, now replaced by a burning embarrassment. She wanted to look away, but he was still so close, beautiful blue eyes holding her right there before him, practically on his lips again.

"J-Just how many of those did you see?"

"You mean besides every other night?"

His tease finally broke the smile Jenny didn't realize she was holding back, making her push him away. Yet, his hand remained on her face, thumb stroking her cheek, like the touch of a butterfly's wing. Jenny had almost forgotten how it felt to come undone. Before it always made her weak and confused, but now it seemed to comfort her. With him gazing down at her so sweetly, so warmly, it made Jenny feel better.

"I got us time," he said softly, "now let me go end this game before it starts."

Oh, Jenny hated it, but her words failed her when he kissed her on the forehead, a tender press of his lips that seemed to steal all of her strength in seconds. Still, she grabbed his hand, didn't let him pull away so easily.

"You can't stop them on your own."

"I've been dealing with them longer than you ever will-"

"But you only bargained for _my_ safety," she snapped, firmer now. She yanked his hand down, forcing him to look her in the eyes yet again. "They can't touch _me_ for ten hours, but they can hurt you. Without your powers-"

"All they can do is throw me off track," Julian countered swiftly, "and I can read into their moves. Now swear to me you will not leave this room until the game is over."

"But-"

" _Jenny_."

It was frightening how sharp his tone got so quickly, and Jenny watched how he had to actually compose himself for a second. His gaze flickered behind her again, to the closet, and back. "Don't make me do it."

Oh.

Jenny wanted to argue more, but it was the look on his face, like the one he had back at the end of the games, so wistful, so broken. She had to look away from it.

She nodded.

"Say it."

 _No_ -

She couldn't. She couldn't swear to that, couldn't make another promise she knew she couldn't keep-

"I swear that…. If you save Zach's life, I'll repay you for it."

She watched the Shadow Man's eyes widen in disbelief, but she didn't let him respond-she couldn't- "You're not going back downstairs…are you?"

Oh, she was just _full_ of surprises today, wasn't she? It had barely been an hour with her and Julian felt entirely invigorated by her presence again. After so long, these little games she was playing-Oh, Julian wanted to play back.

But there wasn't time.

As fun as the idea of messing with Jenny's parents seemed, the less people involved the better. So, Julian flashed her a smile and headed toward the window. "You can introduce me to your parents when I get back."

 _Back_?

Jenny didn't get the chance to question that thought-that he was coming back to her after the game-because then Julian was opening the window. She noticed the break of power, the slight glimpse of light over the bloody letter before Julian climbed out.

"You seal this behind me," he ordered clearly, "Alright?"

Jenny clearly didn't agree by the look on her face, but she nodded all the same.

Julian fully slipped through and turned back just as Jenny was closing it. She didn't look happy, beautiful eyebrows pinched together in disapproval, slender lips turned down in a frown. Yet, she still used the blood from the cut on her hand, having to squeeze it to get enough, to paint over the slanted X that Julian had previously made. It was terribly painful, to stare at the Shadow Man through the glass and magically lock him out. But Jenny did it anyway.

Julian didn't move until she said the rune and together they watched the crimson letter glow a deep red. Only then did Julian smile at her. Then he slid down the roof.

How much easier it would be to just materialize himself elsewhere-No, don't think about that. He didn't need that. He was the God Damn Prince of Fear. He could handle jumping off a roof. He could handle his Ancestors.

Thus, he slid to the edge, where he perfectly slid his legs over the edge and dropped. He landed easily in the grass, jumping back up almost just as fast. Yet, the window to the kitchen was there, making Julian duck under it carefully. Honestly, he would have enjoyed nothing more than to tease Jenny before her parents, but the less contacts the better. Perhaps later, if there was time.

Oh, who was he kidding? If everything went the way he expected, then he wasn't going to see Jenny again.

Julian moved swiftly, out of sight, across the backyard, to the side. He had to get a running start before he launched himself over the locked fence. He landed on the other side just as he heard a slam in the distance. Perhaps he wouldn't have thought much on it.

That was, until he heard the car fire up.

The fear sparked adrenaline, and he was around the front of the house in a heartbeat where he saw Jenny in her mother's car, peeling out of the driveway.

" _No_!"

Jenny heard him, head snapped back to see him charging for the car before she slammed on the gas. She didn't look back, didn't dare to bare the image of the Shadow Man chasing after her in the rearview mirror. She just drove as fast as she could, flying down the street without any regard to that stop sign or that car she just cut off.

The deja-vu of flying down the street, in a race to her cousin's house in a game with Shadow Men, was sickening, but Jenny didn't slow down. Zach's was just around the block. She would make it to him. She could do this. They weren't allowed to touch her, just scare her, and they _weren't_ going to touch Zach.

So, Jenny took the corner a bit too fast, and saw a child-crossing the street-

She swerved immediately, passing the child too fast to control, so she hit the brakes. Only the pedal went to the floor. She didn't stop. They went _out_ -

She took her foot off the gas, but now that was stuck to the floor, quickly gaining speed down this crowded street. She was wrong. So so wrong. They couldn't touch her, but they could change her environment, just like Julian had done before-

Jenny didn't think. She drove the car off the road, for the line of massive redwood trees on the side of the road, away from the backed-up traffic. Then she dove out of the car.

Landed harshly on her side and rolled in the middle of the street. She landed on her stomach, air sucked from her lungs, just in time to see her mother's car crash to an utterly loud and horrible stop. All the windows shattered, and the hood caved into the driver's seat-she would've died.

Jenny was barely on her feet when she heard the horn, of a semi-truck coming right at her, barreling down the street, too close to stop-

Then she was off her feet, tackled into the sidewalk and rolled onto the grass where Julian landed on top of her. The semitruck passed immediately after, horn blaring the entire way. Jenny could only stare through the shock as she harshly caught her breath. Julian stayed posted above her, breathing three times as hard as she was.

And he was furious.

He was glaring down at her with eyes as fierce as two raw flames, burning with such an intensity of deception that Jenny could only imagined it was the face he made when she first tricked him, back in the paper house.

"Do you believe me now?" he snapped at her. "You would've been dead- _theirs_ -if I hadn't-"

"I'm sorry," Jenny gasped, and said nothing more for really what else was she supposed to say? He hadn't listened to her earlier and God knows he wasn't going to listen to her now.

Julian had plenty more to say, but then an alarm started going off.

It was Jenny's car. Although smashed and battery should be dead, the car alarm started to go off in an eerie repetitive blare. Then the car parked on the street near it started to go off, although no one was near it. And the one next to that one. And the next-

Soon all the cars on the streets began to go off, as if all triggered by the one before it, getting louder and louder. Then the store across the street's alarm began to whine, and the house nearby.

Julian knew what it was. Con knew their plan-They were changing the game, which would force Julian to change his plan. Damn them.

Jenny had started to ask him about it, but he didn't hear it. He simply forced her to her feet and locked her hand in his. He snapped to her face, loud and clear, "You do _not_ leave my side for a second. Do you understand? That's a warning-They're changing something-I don't have time to take you back-Alright? _Alright_?"

Jenny didn't question it, nodding along, desperately, already running before he even started pulling her along.

…_

Jenny didn't know what time it was-She didn't know who was going to be there already. Either way, charging in with Julian was going to look strangely odd to any of them. She was lucky Zach lived down the street. They ran there, hand in hand, occasionally taking a different path besides the straight-shot sidewalk, going around a different path. Jenny didn't argue with Julian about it, considering he could see the attacks coming, but each new turn made her heart sink lower and lower.

They weren't going to make it. They were going to be too late.

When they finally reached Zach's house, Jenny felt the adrenaline spring into her heart. Forget what they were going to think. She'd explain after they got the picture frame.

Yet, they ran up to the front door, and stopped just as fast. Jenny practically ran into Julian's back, waited for him to open the door, but he just stood there.

" _Julian_."

The Shadow Man waited a moment longer before he cursed under his breath and ripped open the door.

Jenny expected the decorations, but she expected some music to be playing, too, or some mindless chatter, a surprised shout at Julian barging in even.

It was silent.

The decorations were minimal, spotted by Zach's artwork from when he was younger. Pictures hung on string by clothespins, crafty murals posted here and there. Right passed the entry way was the kitchen, where she could smell chicken and dumplings-

"Guys!"

Jenny cried as she swung into the kitchen and found-

No one.

It was empty, too. The pan was still on the burners, food inside now black and crispy, puffing up a small cloud of smoke.

Jenny ran over and turned off the stove, but the smell of burnt food sparked the panic in her core. She ran back to the hallway, to the living room where Julian was already standing in the middle of the room. It was an odd image. More pictures were hung in here, with some streamers. A bowl of punch was next to the couch, cups already posted around the place as they had been casually picked up and set down. The coffee table, from what Jenny could see around Julian, was covered with bright bags filled with tissue papers- _Presents_ -

"I was mistaken Jenny."

"What?"

Jenny wanted to take off, to search the rest of the house, to call her friends-Jesus, she should've called them earlier before they just ran over-

But Julian was posted stiff in the middle of the room-

Staring at something.

Jenny ran up to him in a heartbeat, over his shoulder to see that he was staring at the table of presents. Among the colorful bags and tissue paper, the only one opened was a picture. It was a black and white landscape of some kind of blizzard field of ice and blackness-a view Jenny had only seen once before. Only this one had eight figures, clearly eight different people nothing but black smudges in the landscape.

Framed in the picture frame Con has given her.

"They're going to make us seek for them..."

 _ **Woo! Okay here's yet another Forbidden Game FF. I know I'm horrible, I start all these new ones and take forever to update them I apologize DX But this one is for Crystal, who's been a great influence on my writing. She always reviews since my first ever ff and is just a delight to work with. This was her request that I've modified and written for her.**_

 _ **Please excuse any mistakes and let me know what you guys think!**_

 _ **Until my next update!**_

 _ **ZVA**_


End file.
